El valor de las palabras
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Los "te amo" eran algo tan común como el agua de lluvia, y Lovino no creía ya en ellos, pero era asombrosa la forma en que el entrometido presidente estudiantil le haría, si no creer de nuevo en ellos, sí creer en la veracidad de las palabras de Antonio.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.**  
• Titulo:** El valor de las palabras.**  
• Claim:** Reino Unido / Francia y España / Italia del Sur.  
**• Resumen: **Los "te amo" eran algo tan común como el agua de lluvia, y Lovino no creía ya en ellos, pero era asombrosa la forma en que el entrometido presidente estudiantil le haría, si no creer de nuevo en ellos, sí creer en la veracidad de las palabras de Antonio.  
**• Advertencias:** AU.  
**• Notas:** El chico holandés, es Holanda. Su hermana por lógica es Bélgica, y el capitán del equipo de fútbol es Portugal xD... Lamento todas las confusiones que pueda haber por mi necedad a no darles un nombre.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí.

Esa mañana Lovino había recibido un mensaje de texto de Antonio, lo que le había ocasionado un problema con el profesor de geometría. El mensaje rezaba lo siguiente: "Nos veremos a las 10:20 a.m. atrás de los talleres de computación, te tengo una sorpresa, Lovi ;D"

—¡Idiota! Por semejante mensaje… me lo hubiera dicho ayer en la noche, no cuando estaba en clases con el profesor Germania, con lo terrorífico que es —masculló, iracundo.

Lo habían sacado del salón, y había sido obligado a quedarse después de clases a limpiar el aula.

Exactamente a la hora acordada, que era la del receso, Lovino se encargó de perder a su hermano menor, sin mucho esfuerzo cabe decir, puesto que éste le pidió ayuda a Ludwig "Bastardo macho patata alemán" (el hermano menor de Gilbert, uno de los amigos de Antonio). Llegó pasado unos cinco minutos, pero Antonio aún no se encontraba ahí, así que Lovino se sentó en el pasto, fastidiado, y esperó a que el español llegase.

Mientras, atrás, escondidos entre los edificios de cafetería, Antonio, Gilbert y Francis discutían acaloradamente, al menos Gilbert y Francis discutían con Antonio, quien trataba de escabullirse y disculparse con Lovino por dejarlo plantado. La verdad, no tenía valor para decir lo que había querido hacer en un principio, y no era temor al rechazo precisamente, sino que no terminaba de gustarle la idea. Gilbert y Francis ya estaba hartos de eso, por lo que Gilbert lo lanzó hacia el impaciente italiano.

—¡Ya cállate y ve, Antonio! —gritó— ¿Desde cuándo te salió lo cobarde? —gruñó Gilbert, socarrón. Francis a su lado ahogó una carcajada ante la cara del español.

—¡Roar! ¡Dale todo tu amour, mon ami! —Francis le guiñó un ojo a Antonio, éste iba a responder cuando Lovino lo vio.

—¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahorita? ¡Ya casi acaba el receso! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Además, por culpa tuya tendré que quedarme a limpiar!

Antonio no dijo nada todavía, lo miró con cautela y suspiró, inhaló varias veces, tratando de darse valor en esos momentos. Lovino siguió reclamándole varias cosas más, hasta que vio que Antonio no le hacía caso alguno, así que se calló y lo miró con dureza, Antonio se calmó y miró a Lovino con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Y bien? —apuró el italiano—. ¿Qué querías decir que era tan urgente? Me toca doble clase con la loca de Elizabetha, así que date prisa bastardo.

Antonio evitó decirle que la profesora de Química no era una loca, a lo mucho una mujer mandona y rara, además de agresiva, pero no loca, además, si se enteraba del motivo de la tardanza de Lovino, seguramente terminaría por andar de chismosa, queriéndose enterar hasta de los detalles más triviales.

Antonio se remojó los labios antes de hablar.

—Sí, bueno, eso… —masculló, riendo nervioso—. Verás, Lovino, es algo importante y me gustaría que lo pensaras bien antes de responderme algo o enojarte y cosas similares, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Con quién me engañas? —preguntó con frescura hiriente el italiano, como si fuera algo que se esperase, sus ojos, sin embargo, era como dos pistolas cargadas y peligrosas.

—¡Con nadie! ¿¡Qué preguntas tontas son esas, Lovi! —chilló indignado el español—. De todas formas, ya no me interrumpas o me iré sin decirte nada…

Lovino guardó silencio. Lo normal, con Antonio, era ser llamado "Lovi-love", "Lovini", "Lovi" y otros más sobrenombres estúpidos, ser llamado "Lovino" era sinónimo de una catástrofe.

Hubo unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Antonio miraba a Lovino a los ojos, serio. Se armó finalmente de valor y avanzó hacia el italiano, cuando estuvo frente a él gritó lo que llevaba años sintiendo. No es que Lovino desconociera aquellos sentimientos, era simplemente algo que ninguno de los dos había dicho en voz alta, simplemente habían asumido como normal entre ambos. A Lovino no le interesaba oírlo, pero a Antonio sí que le importaba decirlo.

—¡Te amo, Lovino Vargas! Te amo desde secundaria, cuando te vi no lo sabía, ni al año siguiente a ese, pero con el paso del tiempo lo he descubierto y puedo decirlo sin pena alguna.

Era una suerte que ya todos hubieran regresado a sus salones.

Lovino estaba quieto, tieso y asustado. Sus ojos desorbitados miraban a Antonio, aterrorizados como ellos sólo veían a Francis y a Arthur, aunque este último ni si quiera se metía con Lovino, demasiado ocupado riñendo a Francis, Gilbert y Alfred; con sus deberes como presidente estudiantil, en el club de rugby, fútbol y siendo un estirado como para prestar atención a alguien más.

Antonio esperaba una reacción positiva, un grito y un cabezazo, pero no el silencio y la mirada herida que se adueñó después de aquellos ojos castaños. Segundos después Lovino había salido corriendo de ahí, gritándole un "¡Bastardo, imbécil español!" Antonio no supo que decir después de eso, y se dejó caer en el pasto de forma autómata, Francis y Gilbert que estaban detrás de los edificios salieron y lo rodearon rápidamente, no había oído nada, pero se daban una ligera idea.

—¿Tan mal estuviste? ¡Pff, que vergüenza, Toño! —le chistó Gilbert, haciendo una mueca desdeñosa que cubría su preocupación por el semblante del español.

Francis estaba a punto de pedirle comprensión a Gilbert, o mínimo silencio, cuando Arthur los miró desde lejos con el ceño fruncido, seguro pensaba que estaban planeando alguna jugarreta o volarse alguna clase, así que avanzó hacia ellos con pasos firmes y cuando estuvo detrás de ellos les dijo con voz desdeñosa.

—Sólo los miembros del equipo de fútbol y basquetbol tienen permitido estar afuera en esta hora para entrenar, hasta donde sé, ninguno de ustedes pertenece a esos clubs… así qué, o muestran un pase que los avale o pueden quedarse después de la salida a limpiar los jardines.

—¿Qué? ¡El awesome yo no se quedará castigado! —Gilbert gruñó, mirándole con diversión y rebeldía, Arthur respondió la sonrisa con la propia.

Francis suspiró, lo menos que necesitaba Antonio, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, era una pelea entre su egocéntrico amigo y su bastardo presidente estudiantil, así que por primera vez decidió ser un mediador de la paz.

—Ya íbamos, mon coeur, sólo nos entretuvimos unos minutos —Francis le guiñó el ojo, mientras Gilbert boceaba estupefacto.

—¡Qué…! —Gilbert gritó, pero Francis negó con la cabeza.

Francis le indicó a Gilbert que se llevara a Antonio, así que ellos dos se adelantaron, más atrás Francis se quedó unos minutos hablando con Arthur, quien paso de tener una cara de fastidio total a una más neutral y seria, casi meditabunda. Obviamente Francis no le comentó todo, sólo le dio algunos comentarios sueltos que hicieron que Arthur se diera una idea del por qué no debía ser duro con Antonio ese día, y tampoco con Lovino si lo encontraba volándose alguna clase.

—Les daré una advertencia, los problemas personales no deben ser un impedimento para asistir a clases —declaró Arthur con seriedad, y los brazos cruzados. Francis evitó hacer un comentario sobre que él era el menos indicado para decir cosas así.

—¡Au revoir, mon cher!

Arthur gruñó un insulto, mirándolo con malos ojos y haciéndole señas obscenas hasta que lo vio desaparecer. Alfred le saltó encima, haciéndolo gritar del susto.

—¡Estúpido! ¿Es qué intentas matarme del susto? —gritó Arthur, dándole un golpe en el hombro en señal de enfado—. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu clase? ¡Ser miembro del consejo no quiere decir que puedas volarte las clases!

—¡Tengo una excusa! Los héroes no nos volamos las clases, Artie —rió, para estrés del otro—. La loca de Química me envió a recoger unas copias, y murmuró cosas extrañas, como siempre —tembló ligeramente—. Está loca, aunque me mires así.

Arthur suspiró, rodando los ojos. No podía contradecirlo, la profesora Elizabetha era un poco excéntrica.

—Iré a ver tu partido después de clases, alguien debe evitar que las estúpidas ranas francesas invadan el campo —dijo Alfred con una sonrisa estúpidamente engañosa, Arthur la conocía bien así que rodó los ojos y no calló por el tono desentendido que Alfred empleó.

—Me cuido solo, y ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer —le gruñó, incomodo. Pese a sus palabras, quien terminó yéndose por otro camino fue el propio Arthur, iba tarde para el entrenamiento.

Corría para llegar a tiempo a la práctica de fútbol, dar cincuenta vueltas al campo era lo suficientemente agotador, no quería dar el doble por haberse detenido unos minutos con Alfred (mejor dicho, haber sido detenido por éste); su mente pronto se alejó de esos pensamientos, regresando a las palabras que el francés le había dicho sobre Lovino y Antonio, Arthur suspiró resignado, no era problema suyo la verdad, pero estaba casi seguro que terminaría envuelto en aquello de una forma u otra, y no le hacía gracia.

Llegó unos segundos antes de que el entrenador dijera su nombre, lo cual lo salvó de dar vueltas de castigo, tras unas escasas indicaciones, y haberse puesto el uniforme, los mandaron a realizar el calentamiento de rutina, Arthur iba en su tercera vuelta cuando vio un rostro conocido en las gradas: Lovino. Podía reconocerlo por el hecho de que Feliciano casi siempre traía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, a veces Arthur se preguntaba cómo no se caía al caminar, o chocaba contra algo o alguien. El grito de "¡Mueve las piernas Kirkland! Si llegas de ultimo darás diez vueltas más" lo hizo olvidarse de Lovino con asombrosa rapidez.

Arthur no era capitán del equipo, ese era el hermano mayor de Antonio (y un buen amigo suyo), tampoco era el portero estrella, ni el mejor jugador pero sí era muy bueno, y era el defensa estrella (o eso decía el entrenador cada vez que lo explotaba hasta más allá del límite) por lo que no era raro que fuera uno de los miembros al que el entrenador más le gritase que debía concentrarse en el entrenamiento, pero ese era el problema de Arthur, no podía centrarse sólo en una cosa, y en ese momento aunque corría con la rapidez de siempre, su mente divagaba en Lovino y Antonio. No fue una sorpresa que al acabar las cincuenta vueltas, y todos haberse detenido, Arthur siguiera corriendo hasta que el capitán, muy amablemente, lo hizo detenerse con una risa divertida.

Lovino miraba el desempeño del equipo escolar con ojos críticos, tratando así de alejar su mente de la anterior confesión de Antonio. A Lovino le encantaba el fútbol, después de comer, dormir la siesta y coquetear con las alumnas de grados superiores, era lo que más le gustaba hacer, y no sólo le gustaba, también era muy bueno jugando, más que alguno de los actuales miembros, pero no había querido hacer las pruebas para entrar (pese a las insistencias de Feliciano) porque conocía su carácter conflictivo, y no se llevaba bien con todos ellos.

Probablemente Antonio hubiera hablado con su hermano para sugerirle que Lovino sería un buen jugador, probablemente habría pasado las pruebas sin dificultad, y era seguro que el entrenador se hubiera encantado con su modo de juego… pero Lovino no quería estar cerca de Arthur Kirkland, el presidente simplemente le resultaba escalofriante (aunque nunca lo había tratado a cabalidad), siempre gritando y dando órdenes con una mirada asesina a todos, y se veía tan diferente en el campo de juego, mucho más humano y menos perfecto.

Quizás Lovino debía admitir que, tratándose de Arthur Kirkland, era un tanto prejuicioso.

—Aún así, yo podría haberlo hecho mejor —murmuró, mirando cómo iba avanzando el entrenamiento. El entrenador Sadiq lo miró evaluativamente, ya había escuchado ese comentario antes.

—¿Y por qué nunca haces la prueba? Te he visto jugar, pero nunca vienes a las audiciones —le dijo cortante, después bebió un poco de agua.

Lovino no respondió, mirándolo con ojos grandes e impresionados, no sabía en qué momento aquel hombre se había puesto a su lado, y francamente le resultaba un poco perturbador. Negó con la cabeza, no valía la pena. El entrenador se fue, encogiendo los hombros de la misma forma en que hacía la gente cuando le dan por su lado a alguien que no posee la razón, Lovino lo ignoró tercamente, volviendo sus ojos en el último cabezazo que había hecho Kirkland para pasar la pelota a un chico holandés, el hermano mayor de una compañera de Lovino.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado el primer tiempo con jugadas dignas de recordar, y otras que era mejor olvidar lo más rápido posible, se les dio un descanso de quince minutos y Arthur no perdió el tiempo en darle un largo trago a su botella de agua, después se secó un poco el sudor con su toalla y miró a las gradas por inercia, buscando a alguien a quien no debería estar buscando, cando dio con el italiano desvió la mirada, reprochándose ser tan indiscreto.

—¿Francis, Alfred, tus hermanos, la escuela, el director o lo que te distrae es tu instinto de Sherlock Holmes? —preguntó con diversión el capitán, dándole un golpecito en la frente—. Sea lo que sea, Arthur, deberías resolverlo pronto, la próxima semana inician el torneo inter escolar, necesitamos que estés centrado.

Arthur hizo una mueca, frunció el ceño y se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza, no era un regaño (por el tono empleado) pero si una petición que podía convertirse en una orden como no sacara de su cabeza a esos dos idiotas, lo cual no podía hacer hasta que esos no solucionaran sus problemas. Maldijo a Francis con todo su ser, ¿por qué tenía que haberle contado semejante embrollo? ¿Acaso el francés había olvidado (o ignorado, mejor dicho) lo curioso que era por naturaleza?

—Ya lo sé, y todo es culpa de la estúpida rana y sus amigos de pacotilla —gruñó con desprecio, muy molesto por la actual situación. Entonces se le ocurrió la peor idea—. ¿Quedan diez minutos, verdad? Ya vengo, no tardaré.

Arthur se escabulló con habilidad del entrenador y varios compañeros, llegando a las gradas saltando de dos en dos los escalones hasta quedar cerca de Lovino, quien parecía meditabundo. Arthur hizo un ruido de inconformidad, no era su asunto, no debía meterse en ello y, sin embargo ahí estaba, mentalmente se convenció de que todo era por el bien de su salud mental, del entrenamiento y de poder concentrarse en el examen de Cálculo que tendría que hacer al final del día. Convencido por esto carraspeó con fuerza, llamando la atención de Lovino que casi se cayó del susto.

Se quedaron mirando, Lovino con recelo y dispuesto a salir corriendo a la de ya al menor movimiento brusco o peligroso; Arthur con vergüenza, nunca había hablado con aquel chico que siempre caminaba con el trío desastroso, incluso había hablado con el grupito de su hermano menor, Feliciano, pero nunca con Lovino. Entonces la vergüenza se apoderó completamente de él, ¿con qué derecho iba a tratar de hablar de asuntos personales con un total desconocido? Arthur admitió que si alguien le abordaba para hablar de eso, y era un desconocido, por muy presidente estudiantil que fuera, le daría un buen puñetazo que lo dejase inconsciente por andar de entrometido. No conocía a Lovino, pero algo le decía que también era de reacciones agresivas.

—¿Lovino Vargas, verdad? —le dijo, con la voz suaves, claro indicio de que estaba nervioso y no sabía que decir—. Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland… llevas —se detuvo, preguntándose si aquel camino era el más seguro, Lovino lo miraba sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión— llevas mucho rato viendo el partido, siempre vienes a los torneos, ¿te gusta jugar fútbol? —Le hizo una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de ser amistosa, pero al parecer Lovino la consideraba cualquier cosa menos eso, estaba pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Lovino no le dijo que ya sabía quién era no porque podía ser grosero, sino por la mirada mortal que desde el pie de las gradas le dirigía el capitán del equipo, era una que claramente podía interpretarse como: "Te vigilo, le haces algo y sufrirás una muerte cruel, lenta y dolorosa, y después te reviviré sólo para gozar nuevamente de la experiencia", era la misma que Antonio empleaba con la gente indeseada, no era de sorprender que fueran hermanos. La segunda pregunta lo relajó un poco, pero casi nada, seguía teniendo una cara de espanto que dejaba muy atrás la de Feliciano.

—Sí, es un deporte interesante —dijo cuidando su lengua, mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados, ¿dónde estaba Antonio cuando era útil? Claro, nunca estaba en esos momentos—. Debería…

—Deberías hacer las pruebas para entrar, este año se graduaran muchos y necesitaremos nuevos miembros, entre ellos el capitán —le dijo, sin dejarlo terminar, hablando con la misma suavidad y ligereza—. Las pruebas se harán a finales de Agosto, pero después del torneo empezaran a llegar varios para pedir informes de las posiciones que quedaran libres.

Lovino asintió, no pensaba asistir a las pruebas a participar, sólo iría a ver, como siempre, pero pensó que decirle eso sería arriesgado o peligroso; estaba sudando y sus manos le temblaban ligeramente, quería marcharse en ese momento, pero parecía que Kirkland lo había agarrado de oyente personal.

—Quizás deje el equipo después de que el capitán se gradúe —se encogió de hombros, como si fuera cualquier cosa—. Él dice que le gustaría dejarme el cargo, pero no es apropiado, con el consejo estudiantil es una carga suficiente, además necesito dedicarle un poco más de atención al rugby —siguió hablando, aunque no dijo que su verdadero interés por mejorar en rugby era quitarle las sonrisas odiosas a sus hermanos al conseguir el también una medalla.

Lovino lo miró evaluativamente, y tras pensárselo unos segundos suspiró.

—¿Por qué le cuentas todo esto a un completo desconocido, Kirkland? No somos amigos, nunca nos hemos hablado, no vamos en las mismas clases ni en el mismo grado, ¿por qué tan familiar? —le dijo con voz molesta, porque así se sentía. Bueno, intimidado y molesto a partes iguales.

Arthur parpadeó, ocultaba el nerviosismo con esa conversación insulsa. ¡No debía preguntar! Pero quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo para poder largarse y tener la mente serena. Se reprendió mentalmente, se le estaban contagiando las malas mañanas de Alfred por entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

—Siempre vienes a observarnos jugar, pero nunca participas, hoy también has venido aunque luces más distraído, como si fuera costumbre venir —se encogió de hombros—. Cuando tengo la mente llena de cosas, me dedico a resolverlos en vez de distraerme…

Lovino se paró y lo encaró con el rostro duro, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar.

—¿Estás insinuando que debería hablar con Antonio? ¿Qué puedes saber tú, Kirkland? ¡No creas conocerme, porque no es así!

Arthur se sonrió interiormente, felicitándose por tan buena provocación disfrazada, tal vez no conocía a Lovino de nada, era cierto, pero muchas veces Francis le había comentado lo rápido que era para enojarse, así que utilizó eso para ver si, en el mejor de los casos, soltaba algo de información que luego él podría usar o en el peor de ellos, terminaba con un golpe que lo dejaba inconsciente.

—No insinuó nada, sólo comente algo que suelo hacer. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver el españolete ese en la conversación? —frunció el ceño como sólo él sabía hacer, fingiéndose ofendido por las acusaciones—. Nunca dije que te conocía, ni pretendía que pareciera así, sólo pensé en conversar antes de reanudar el partido, tus problemas son tuyos, no somos amigos, así que poco me ha de importar que hagas o no con ellos.

Lovino lo miró confuso por la reacción ofendida y cortante, esperaba algo diferente, tal vez una disculpa o que el rubio estallara y se largara, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, no esperaba lo que había oído, sin duda. Arthur por su parte lo barría con la mirada, tal vez hablar con Lovino no había sido buena idea, quizás debió haber ido con Antonio, pero le atraía más hablar con el italiano.

—Nada, últimamente todo mundo cree conocerme, es molesto —masculló el italiano, mirando hacia otro lado—. Tú andas en un rollo con Francis, pensé que él te había pedido el favor o algo así.

Arthur frunció el ceño, ¿a quién más le había dicho el estúpido de Francis? ¿Luego toda la escuela lo sabría? Apretó los puños en lo que Lovino pensó indignación, pero para Arthur no era más molestia por la indiscreción del francés.

—Bonnefoy sabe muy bien dónde voy a meterle sus favores —gruñó irritado, mirando a Lovino realmente ceñudo, causando un escalofrío en el italiano—. No te equivoques, Bonnefoy y yo no tenemos ningún rollo, ni amistad ni cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrírsele a la mente ociosa de la vieja loca y entrometida de Química —declaró, esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente. Saliendo de clases iba a tener una conversación muy intensa con el francés, o más bien sus puños con la cara de éste.

Lovino asintió, incrédulo. Para él era tan obvio que esos dos se traían algo, como que los tomates superaban con creces a las patatas en sabor. Era algo que todo ser con dos ojos podía ver, por mucho que Jones tratase de meterse para "proteger" la integridad moral de Kirkland (que no debía ser mucha si andaba con Bonnefoy). Pero no era asunto de Lovino, así que él no decía nada cuando Antonio le comentaba, molesto, como Francis los había dejado plantados por ir a estudiar inglés con el estirado del presidente, Lovino ya se había cansado de decirle a Antonio que ese era asunto de Francis y Kirkland, así como él se había resignado a que por mucho que molestara al estúpido macho patatas su hermano no iba a dejar de juntarse con él. Era doloroso de aceptar, pero no quedaba otra más que eso.

Y pensar en Antonio le hizo mal, miró a Kirkland largamente, ¿no había sido toda esta conversación para llegar a este punto sin retorno? Probablemente Kirkland no lo hacía por Francis, ni por Gilbert o Antonio, ni si quiera por Lovino, probablemente lo hacía sólo por curiosidad, esa morbosa curiosidad que movía a todas las personas a hacer cosas que nunca se hubieran pensado.

—Puedo asegurar que sabes algo, ¿por qué si no habrías venido a conversar conmigo? No eres de los que se ven sociables.

Arthur sonrió, concediéndole al menos esa afirmación como un buen punto. No era la persona más sociable del mundo, aunque podía asegurar que tenía un par de buenos amigos: Alfred, Norge, un chico rubio asombrosamente callado que había conocido por gracias a una fiesta en casa de Den, compañero en el equipo de fútbol, por supuesto el capitán y… quizás, sólo como una posibilidad muy remota que no aceptaría ni a base de tortura, Gilbert. Tenía varios conocidos, muchas influencias debido a ser el presidente estudiantil, pero pocos amigos o personas con las que pudiera ir una tarde después de la escuela a beber algo a la fuente de sodas.

—Sentí curiosidad de hablar contigo —mintió a medias, no había sentido realmente curiosidad por Lovino hasta ese preciso momento—. Deberías hacer las pruebas, sería bueno que el equipo quedara en buenas manos tras todas las bajas que tendrá —insistió, sin querer alejarse del tema inicial.

—Tal vez lo haga si sigues en el equipo—devolvió Lovino con cierta indiferencia—. Una cara conocida, a medias, es mejor que nada ¿no es así? —se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sería mejor si se iba.

Arthur lo miró y tomó aquel movimiento como un fin de la conversación, así que hizo lo propio y volvió a carraspear, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba su capitán, que no se había movido en todo el rato que llevaban conversando, estaba seguro de que lucía como una persona muy protectora, aunque con cuatro hermanos como los que Arthur tenía no necesitaba alguien que cuidara sus espaldas; Lovino dijo algo que regresó la atención de Arthur a su interlocutor, lo miró unos minutos y después suprimió el impulso de gritar y sonrojarse: Lo había ignorado sin querer.

—Repito, será mejor irme. Tu capitán parece molesto de que esté distrayendo el entrenamiento del equipo —mencionó, señalando al hermano de Antonio que fruncía el ceño.

Lovino lo había visto más de un par de veces cuando había estado en casa de Antonio, le parecía un chico agradable aunque igual de pesado que Antonio, y por algún motivo aunque Antonio trataba de integrar a su hermano en sus actividades, éste siempre lo hacía a un lado exigiéndole respetar su "burbuja de espacio individual" y recordándole que no respiraban necesariamente el mismo aire. Lovino sólo diría una cosa: Él sujeto lo trataba bien. Aunque ahora le diera esas miradas de muerte, seguro, y siendo como Antonio en muchas cosas, pensaba que Lovino estaba "agrediendo" a su protegido, el italiano reprimió la risa aunque no a tiempo, Arthur elevó una ceja y lo miró curioso.

—Tu capitán, tiene una mirada asesina y no deja de verme —explicó, aunque le divertía, también lo intimidaba—. Antonio y él se parecen aunque renieguen de ello, apostaría cualquier cosa a que lo escucharé cantar algo sobre "tomates aquí" en cualquier segundo.

—Bacalao —corrigió Arthur por inercia—. Si canta, sería algo referente al bacalao, o quizás al café —hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba el café.

Lovino asintió, sin sorprenderse, después comentó.

—Hermano de Antonio tenía que ser, ¿no? Antonio es un pesado, a él no lo conozco, pero fijo que es igual —Arthur miró a Lovino, y en vez de ofenderse soltó una risa corta pero sincera.

—Sí —concordó, la tensión parecía disiparse sólo un poco, y Arthur pensó que quizá era momento de ser un poco más entrometido, aunque no se tuvieran las suficientes confianzas para ello—. Si él me dijera que ama a alguien, le creería indudablemente. A pesar de ser necio, es bastante leal al grado de ser tonto.

Lovino amplió los ojos, mirándolo ceñudo y sin deseos de captar la indirecta, con cierta indiferencia forzosa le preguntó si ya le había comentado algo así. Normalmente Lovino no lo haría, no eran asuntos suyos, pero ya que Kirkland había abierto la puerta del tema, ¿quién podía culparlo de haber entrado? ¡Prácticamente había sido invitado a ello! Y tenía la sospecha de que había sido esa la intención desde el principio.

—Yo me refería a Antonio —rió Arthur, sin gracia—. Si Antonio dijera "te amo" a alguien, esa persona debería ser muy afortunada, a pesar de que no es mi persona favorita, reconozco que tiene cualidades y creencias firmes, además de no jugar con las personas. Sí, una persona con suerte, a quien le diga aquello —afirmó con vehemencia, por supuesto que no era el único con esas cualidades, pero a Lovino posiblemente sólo le concernía saber de Antonio.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué te referías a Antonio? —inquirió molesto el italiano, aún controlado su explosivo temperamento. Sí, pese a todo, no era su terreno más favorable—. ¡Nadie lo había mencionado! ¿No será que te gusta pese a insultarlo tanto, Kirkland?

Arthur rió más, si era posible, tras aquellas palabras. Lovino lo siguió fulminando con la mirada hasta que la risa cesó por completo.

—Tú eres quien lo menciona mucho, supuse que te gustaría hablar de él más que de su hermano —se encogió de hombros, visiblemente tenso; lo que había entre él y Antonio no era más que una muy vieja rivalidad por ver quién humillaba más al otro, sus personalidades eran demasiado competitivas como para darse una tregua amorosa, además, la sola idea le producía pesadillas ¿Él y Antonio? Primero iba y se dejaba vencer por Alfred en ajedrez—. Para ser una persona con la que te relacionas, no pareciera caerte muy bien. Todo lo relacionado a él te pone a la defensiva, o quizás es tu forma de ser.

Lovino no se tragó lo último. Suspiró y contó hasta diez mentalmente, ¿Kirkland quería jugar sucio con él? Pues bien, jugarían. Él no era cobarde, sabía cuando tenía las de perder y se retiraba sabiamente, pero tampoco iba a dejar que esa conversación se quedase así de impune para el rubio. ¡Lovino tenía orgullo! Si Kirkland quería jugar a hacerse el que no sabía nada, entonces Lovino le pondría los pies en la tierra. Si se iba a meter con su relación (ex relación, según su punto de vista) con Antonio, él haría lo mismo con el secreto a voces que se traía Arthur con Francis.

—Si Francis dijera "te amo" sentiría pena por la ingenua criatura que le creyera semejantes palabras —atacó con voz engañosamente inocente, miró un punto fijo enfrente de él y tomó asiento una vez más—. Así como suerte a quien le toque Antonio, lastima quien caiga por Francis ¿no? Su concepto de fidelidad es tan bizarro que raya en lo absurdo. Lo mismo digo por Gilbert, su egocentrismo volvería loco a quien sea.

Arthur tragó con dificultad, decidido a no dejarse afectar por aquellas palabras que no eran diferentes a lo que él mismo pensaba: Francis no podía querer a una sola persona, no era su naturaleza, pero a quienes quería lo hacía de una forma especial. Bien, tal vez sí eran muy diferentes, Lovino indirectamente le decía que tenía lastima por su credulidad hacia Francis, que sentía lastima por él. Arthur no necesitaba aquello, pero sabía que se lo merecía por haber sido tan entrometido con Lovino, así que no dijo nada.

—Ir con ellos tiene ventajas, incluso siendo compañía no deseada —continuó el italiano—. Francis ha dicho "te amo" a pocas personas, "te quiero" a muchas, y "te deseo" a todas las demás, pero da igual que palabra utilice contigo, no podrás permanecer como lo único para él. He visto a muchas chicas llorar por eso, se vuelve un paisaje triste, pero común, cuando te acostumbras a eso. Al principio era indignante, después sientes cierta simpatía mezclada con pena por aquellas personas. Dime, Kirkland, ¿qué te ha dicho a ti?

Francis tenía un encanto innegable, y una habilidad de labia que hacía que temblaran las rodillas. Su sonrisa era bonita, aunque engañosa, podía usarla para prometerte bajar las estrellas, así como para decirte la más cruel de las verdades, eso sí, con al menos una pisca de tacto.

Arthur no sabía que responder, ni si quiera boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua por la sorpresa, sólo estaba ahí parado sin saber que debía hacer. Lovino no decía nada que él mismo no conociera, que no hubiera vivido. Francis no era fiel a una persona que "amara" a menos que fuesen buenos amigos, Francis era simplemente Francis, y aunque no se quedaría con una sola persona, a Arthur no le costaba sentirse especial, y eso le daba un toque de orgullo retorcido: Francis siempre volvía. Él sabía, por supuesto que lo hacía, sabía de todos y cada uno de los chicos y chicas que habían estado con el francés, los conocía, Francis se los presentaba con una naturalidad que rayaba en el cinismo descarado, y Arthur los miraba con fría indiferencia, porque no sentía ni celos, ni odio ni simpatía, sólo los veía y pronunciaba escuetamente "Supondré que me interesa" antes de seguir con lo que estuviese haciendo antes, y al terminara con cada uno de ellos, Francis volvía y retomaban lo suyo como si no lo hubieran roto nunca.

No era un estira y afloja, era un descanso parcial para que Arthur recuperara su energía, su vida y el control de sí mismo que tanto adoraba, un lapso de tiempo en que Francis aprendía cosas nuevas, frases, movimientos, y al final volvían a ser ellos dos. De una forma enferma Arthur lo encontraba divertido y atrayente.

"Pero no estoy aquí para analizar lo mío con ese idiota franchute" pensó, alisándose el uniforme sudado. "Además, no sé cuánto tiempo quede, seguro ya casi empieza el segundo tiempo y no tardaran en gritarme" siguió pensando Arthur, mordiéndose el labio pensativamente. La única conclusión que tenía, y que podía decir con certeza y satisfacción, es que Lovino Vargas era un italiano interesante, y mucho más soportable de tratar que Feliciano, cuyos chillidos eran insoportables para el inglés.

Arthur se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa sádica le relucía en el rostro, y no le pasó desapercibido el temblor y encogimiento en el cuerpo del italiano.

—Si alguien se tomara al pie todas las palabras de Bonnefoy, sería para tenerle lastima —concordó el británico, sin borrar la sonrisa—. Las chicas son muy ingenuas, una sonrisa, un guiño y palabras bonitas y puedes obtener casi lo que sea de ellas, Francis lo sabe, y lo utiliza muy bien, ¿no? Eso no significa que no las ame a su manera, supongo —se encogió de hombros, él también había sentido pena por ellas—. Las palabras tienen un peso significativo, dependiendo de la persona que las pronuncia, a quien vayan dirigidas y el momento en que fueron dichas. No es lo mismo que Antonio se le declare a alguien con quien ha salido tácitamente desde secundaria, en plena preparatoria, a que Francis le diga "te amo" a alguien, cuando ambas personas están al borde de la inconsciencia por la borrachera, y siendo que ambos han tenido una relación que va y viene entre lo la enemistad y el ignorarse mutuamente, ¿verdad? —lo miró unos momentos, ensanchando más la sonrisa, al grado de que el rostro le dolió—. No personalizo ninguno de los ejemplos, simplemente los elegí al azar.

—Supongo que no —respondió a regañadientes el italiano, mascullando para sí algo que sonaba a "sin personalizar, ¡si cómo no! Personalizado a más no poder"—. Por la forma en que Antonio y tú se llevan, esperaba un peor concepto tuyo sobre él.

Arthur se encogió de hombros, disminuyendo un poco la sonrisa, poniendo una más propia y relajada antes de responderle con algo parecido a la amabilidad,

—No me agrada, pero no soy una persona mentirosa. —"A menos que sea estrictamente necesario para mis propios fines" pensó, mirando a Lovino largamente—. Entonces, si solucionas tus problemas con Antonio, y dejas de lado mi insana pero divertida relación con Bonnefoy, ¿participarás en las pruebas de Agosto?

El cambio de tema sobresaltó al italiano, que asintió en confirmación apenas, Arthur le sonrió de lado, murmuró una despedida y se fue saltando de dos en dos las gradas hasta llegar al pie de las mismas, donde el hermano mayor de Antonio ya le esperaba. Para Lovino no pasó desapercibida la mirada evaluativa a la que fue sometido el inglés, como si a pesar de haber visto todo, el sujeto pensase que Lovino le había hecho algo a Arthur. Lovino se quedó a terminar de ver la segunda parte del partido, pensando en lo extraño, aterrador pero jodidamente divertido que era Arthur Kirkland, también pensó en que llegaría a pedirle a su hermano menor, Feliciano, que le ayudase en un partido de entrenamiento, pues realmente pensaba participar en las pruebas de Agosto.

—Y todo, como siempre, es culpa de Antonio —masculló sin enfado.

Cuando el partido terminó Lovino se escabulló para no ser visto por el rubio, y se encaminó al aula de Antonio, lo observó de lejos, se veía decaído, o eso parecía, pues estaba completamente acostado sobre su pupitre, aunque también podía ser que estuviese dormido. Lovino marcó el número de Antonio, y éste se reincorporó inmediatamente, mirando hacia la ventana con el celular en la mano. Tras luchar mucho con su orgullo, Lovino hizo un pequeño y casi imposible de ver, corazón con ambas manos antes de salir corriendo a su salón. Definitivamente, todo era culpa del estúpido de Antonio y sus palabras estúpidas, aunque también era culpa de Kirkland.

—¡Hey, Vargas, no puedes correr por los pasillos! —gritó Arthur a lo lejos, se dirigía a las duchas seguido del resto del equipo de fútbol.

—¡Cállate, cabrón, es culpa tuya! —le devolvió, mirándolo con clara molestia (y con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido).

Sin hacerle caso Lovino siguió corriendo hasta su salón, Arthur por su parte se sorprendió un poco, antes de reír, no se había equivocado al pensar que Lovino era un italiano interesante, después de todos, ¿cuántos italianos odian el romance y aman el fútbol pero se niegan a jugarlo? Arthur se creía un inglés muy común, pero no lo era, ¿cuántos ingleses se entrometían en asuntos ajenos? No importaba, algo le decía a Arthur que podría conocer un poco más de aquel chico, y por primera vez no maldijo a Francis por plantarle la semilla de la curiosidad.


End file.
